Water the Iguana
Water the Iguana is a 3D computer animated game from Electronic Arts. This game will be released on TBA for PC. Plot/Synopsis The story of two grim, invincible animal kingdoms divided. Along with their friends, two heroes started to save the world from The Evil Grim Empire! They travel through different planets to stop them and end the war. They eventually stop the grim empire and reveal the true villain. Characters Talking Characters #Water the Iguana #Pebble the Mink #Dynamite the Bumble Bee #Poison the Bear #Color the Snow Leopard #Bomb the Goat #Light the Rhinoceros #Acid the Impala #Exotic the Armadillo #Bolt the Dog #Question the Hamster #Night the Hippo #Zombie (Iguana) #Robot #Alien #Apple the Aardvark #Glass the Iguana #Art the Viper #Music the Wolf #Psychic the Camel #Time the Butterfly #Shiny the Anteater #Umbrella the Hippo #Sakura the Pig #Buzz the Bumble Bee #Onion the Eagle #Hunter the Sloth #Hazelnut the Seal #Spain the Elephant #Bread the Koala #Nickel the Grasshopper #Cell the Hedgehog #Nile the Numbat #Sock the Frog #Phineas the Brachiosaurus #Deck the Fish #Practice the Kiwi #Ninja (Iguana) #Rock the Deer #Astro the Porpoise #Craft the Moose #Hockey the Cheetah #February the Komodo Dragon #Roast the Cow #Eclipse the Lion #Max the Otter #Shuttle the Raccoon #Universe the Fennec Fox #Culture the Giraffe #Disco the Parrot #Eiffel the Horse #Vampire the Kangaroo #Cold the Warthog #Kite the Dragonfly #Font the Grasshopper #CG the Rhinoceros Beetle #Slow the Tortoise #Vocal the Fox #Doodle the Manta Ray #Mailman (Iguana) #Scimitar the Strawberry #Volt the Apple #Myth the Orange #Life the Airplane #Plot the Mushroom #Cunning the Teacup #Waffle the Walrus #Zero the Zebra #Ember the Dragon #Jack the Jackal #Muffin the Stegosaurus #Zephyr the Zebra #Rose the Oryx #Xylo the Electric Eel #Hyper the Flower #Toast the Crab #Holly the Crocodile #Heat the Dove #Love the Unicorn Non-Talking Characters #Grim Reaper Planets *Planet Material *Planet Dino *Planet Feline *Planet Dangerous *Planet Nostalgia *Planet Farmyard *Planet Robot *Planet Gills *Planet Speedy *Planet Ice *Planet Fire *Planet Kingdom *Planet Video Game *Planet Rap *Planet Riches *Planet Science *Planet Time Travel *Planet Ad *Planet Toys Chapters & Missions See Water the Iguana/Missions Mini-Games *Art *Pool *Bike Race *Karaoke *Golf *Kart Race *Eagle Launch *Joy Ride *Tease the Mailman *Mine Ride *Whack-a-mole *Darts *Hide & Seek *Baseball *New York Apartment Defender Gallery TBA Soundtrack Music is:- #R&B #Country #Pop #EDM #Rock #Folk #Celtic / Irish #Soul #Romantic Pop / Rock #Latin #Blues #Jazz #World #Gospel #DJ #Heavy Metal Trivia *The game is very similar to [[wikipedia:Barnyard_(video_game)|the Barnyard video game]]. *There are many fourth wall breaks in the game. *There are many references and easter eggs to other games. *There are cameos of other videogame characters such as Sonic and Mario fighitng over who's games are better in the background. Category:Non-crime games Category:Video Games Category:Water the Iguana Category:Non-films Category:PC Games Category:Android Games Category:IOS Games Category:Games similar to Barnyard Category:Video Games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Electronic Arts Category:Games Category:Saving World games Category:Non-fanon